The Teacher and the Doctor
by TooManyFandoms1701
Summary: All Human. Esme is a Kindergarten teacher, and Edward is in her class. And she's falling for his father. But where is his mother? Rated T in case of later chapters. Reviews would be great, but please be nice. Also I don't own Twilight
1. First Meetings

I always love the first day of school. The little kids are so adorable. This year was the same as every other year, little kids either clinging to their parents or have already made friends, leaving their parents a little hurt. " Alright parents, it's almost time for class to start. We will see you at three." I announce. There are a few more goodbyes and the parents leave. I smile at all the little faces. "My name is Ms. Platt, and I am going to be your teacher this you. Now raise your hand if you're excited to be a kindergartener." Most of the kids raise their hands. " I sure am excited!" one little boy shouts. I give him a smile. "What's your name sweetie?" I ask. "Edward Anthony Cullen" He says, his voice full of confidence.

"The kids are just finishing their drawings. As soon as they finish, you can take them home." I say. Kids start to run to their moms and dads. My eyes are drawn to a blonde haired man, hugging Edward. "Just let me finish Daddy." He says, and the man smiles and says "Sure thing bud." Edward is the last to finish. I decide to introduce myself to the mad. "I'm Esme Platt, your son sure is a quick one. I think he'll be a fast learner" I say shaking his hand. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And yeah, I know what you mean. He's been like that since he was a baby. But he sure can be stubborn. Be sure to watch out for that." I hear him speaking but I am lost in his deep blue eyes. "Daddy I'm finished!" Edward yells. "Oh man kid that looks really nice. We'll put that right on the fridge." Dr. Cullen says, looking over the drawing. Edward beams up at him. "Well bye, Miss Platt. Say bye to your teacher." Edward waves. He takes Dr. Cullen's hand. I notice he's not wearing a wedding ring. Forget it Esme, one, you're teaching his kid and two, he'd never love you, I think to myself, watching them leave.


	2. A man I refuse to love

The whole way home that night, I thought about Carlisle Cullen. Are you falling in love? I ask myself. Remember what happened last time? Why you left Ohio and moved to a big city like Chicago. You left because of a man you thought you loved. Look what happened. He broke you. I can't be in love. I continue to repeat this to myself all the way home and up to my apartment. I toss my bag and jacket in the general direction of my sofa, sighing. I take a quick shower and make some dinner. The phone rings and I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Esme, how's the new class?" My mother's voice says on the other end. I smile.

"Really great mom, you know I love kids" I say.

"Esme, honey, I am worried you are too focused on your job. How's the love life?"

"Mom, I am 24 years old and can handle my own love life." I remind her.

I hear her take a deep breath. "I know Peter, she won't listen" I hear her call to my dad.

"Let the girl do what she wants. Stop worrying." Dad replies.

"I'm gonna go mom. I'll call you soon. Kay?"

"Alright sweetheart I love you."

"Love you too."

I hang up the phone. "Yeah I've got my love life perfect." I mutter to myself. "Look where that has gotten me." I turn on the TV hoping for some distraction from my wandering mind. It doesn't matter though. A certain doctor keeps making his way back in. "But who's Edward's mother?" I think aloud. Maybe he's divorced. A girlfriend who left? Maybe she died? Edward must look like her though; he doesn't even resemble Dr. Cullen. Maybe I will meet her. She's bound to pick him up one day.

That night when I fall asleep, a man I refuse to love, haunts my dreams.


	3. Random Meeting Turned Date

The next day, a young woman came to pick Edward up from school. A wave of jealousy hit me. She must be his mother, or Dr. Cullen's girlfriend. "See" I muttered under my breath. You fall in love and get your heart broken. I sighed. I will never find the one.

"Where's Daddy?'' Edward asks.

"He's on the way home from work, so Aunt Donna came to pick you up!" The women says.

Aunt?

I can't help but feel a little relieved. "Bye Ms. Platt" Edward calls. I wave

I am alone in my classroom. Why are so afraid to love someone? I ask myself. Because you got your heart torn in half by a man you thought loved you. You don't want it to happen again. I sigh.

I leave the school and remember that I need to go grocery shopping. I sit in the parking lot and try to compose myself. I take a few deep breaths before heading inside. Walking down an aisle I run into- who else? Dr. Carlisle Cullen. "Hello Ms. Platt" He says. I nod in response. "Say something!" My mind screams at me. "So what are you doing here?" I ask. Really? Really? "Edward starts freaking out if we run out of peanut butter and jelly. It's his favorite, so I stopped to get some." He explains. "What about you?" "I-I need dinner for tonight and tomorrow." I reply. He looks at me for a second then takes a deep breath. His next words come out all at once.

"Wouldyouliketocomeoverfordin nertomorrownight?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I say.

"It's a date?" It's meant to be a statement, but it comes out as a question.

"I guess so."

We exchange phone numbers and addresses and go our separate ways.

I am excited, but I'm also a little scared. I haven't been on a "date" in ages.

But for some reason, I think that this whole thing is going to end differently.


	4. Why Not?

"He's going to see how nervous you are" I tell myself for the thousandth time, knocking on the door. He answers the door and smiles. The house has a warm and friendly feel to it. He opens the door a little wider and invites me in. He offers to take my jacket and hangs it up. "Thank you Dr. Cullen" I say and he shows me to the table. Edward has just finished setting the table.

"Please, call me Carlisle" He says.

"Hi Ms. Platt." He says. I wave in reply. I am still rather nervous. The last time I was at a man's house… I shudder.

Stop thinking that way! I mentally yell at myself. He's different.

Carlisle pulls out my chair for me and I sit down.

The entire dinner is filled with conversation and laugher. I forget all about my fears. They were foolish.

It's about 7 by the time we finally finish. "Edward, I want you to go get ready for bed and after I walk Ms. Platt to her car, I'll come tuck you in." Carlisle says. Edward tries to argue but gives in. I smile at him. Carlisle looks at me. For a second I'm sure he'll tell me about Edward's mother, but he simply gets up and puts the dishes in the sink. I don't ask. Whatever this is between us, I don't want to ruin it by bringing up something that might be a touchy subject.

He walks me to my car in silence. He opens the door for me. "Thank you for dinner, it was very good." I say, breaking the quiet. "Thank you for coming. May I call you Esme?" He asks. I nod. We get closer to each other until one of us or maybe both decide to close the space. Our lips meet. I don't try and stop it. After pulling apart we just sort of stare at each other. "Goodnight Carlisle" I say with a smile. "Night" He mutters. "I'll see you later."

That night I replay that moment in my head. I'm not scared at all. "I love him." The words sound strange coming from my mouth. But Esme, a voice in my head reminds me, he can't be in love with you. "Why not?"

Yes, why not?


	5. Confessions, Promises and a Question

**ONE MONTH LATER**

We had been "going out" for a month. It killed me every time we said "goodbye" and an "I love you" didn't follow. I couldn't tell if he loved me or not. It was a Friday; I was cleaning up my classroom when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I call. "Hey" Carlisle says. I smile. "Esme, I want to tell you something, but I am afraid to." He says, taking a seat on my chair. "Don't be afraid just say it." I tell him, beginning to put away some markers that had fallen. "I'm in love with you." He says quietly. I freeze. "Oh" is all I say.

Silence fills the room. I want to tell him how much I love him. But I'm scared.

"Carlisle, I want to love you, I really do. You can't ever know how much I want that. But when I lived in Ohio, every single man I loved or thought I loved broke my heart. They took my heart and tore it in two. Every. Single. Time. That is why I'm scared. My most recent ex- his name was Charles. I thought maybe he'd be different. I don't know why. The last time I saw him, he was with another women in a rather uh- compromising position. Then, he tried to deny it. That was the icing on the cake. The third time someone cheated on me. Was I that hard to love? It was all I wanted. I am afraid to love you because I don't want my heart broken again."

Tears start to flow freely now. I haven't talked about this to anyone. Carlisle rushes over to me and holds me close. "Esme, I am never going to do that to you. I love you." He says. "I promise." He lifts face up to look him in the eyes. "I love you." My voice is barely a whisper. "I promise you Esme, I'm never going to hurt you. You are the only one I want, the only one I've ever wanted to be with."

Then a thought hits me.

"If that's true, who's Edward's mother?"


	6. Elizabeths Story

"What?" Carlisle asks, taken aback by my question. "Edward's mother." I repeat. "Who is she?"

Carlisle takes a deep breath. "Edward's mother is a young woman by the name of Elizabeth. I attended high school with her and we were friends but not very close because she was two years younger than me. The year she graduated she showed up at my door sobbing. I brought her inside and calmed her down. She told me she was pregnant and in need of help. She had gone to some of her other friends, but they were all as young as her. She knew I had a steady job and a house. She begged be to adopt her child. She wanted someone she knew to raise her baby. I thought that meant she wanted to be involved in the child's life. I was wrong. She stayed with me throughout her entire pregnancy. I was never told who his father is. She stayed long enough to name him and to complete the adoption. I haven't had contact with her since."

I feel like an idiot. I didn't even consider he could be adopted. "I'm so sorry." I say quickly "It never occurred to me."

He smiles. "A lot of people think he's my kid. I don't mind. I consider him to be mine. He's asked me a couple of times where his mommy is and I just tell him she wanted me to take care of him. I dread the day I have to tell him the truth. It will break his heart. Elizabeth loved him. She told me she loved him. I just don't know if he's going to understand that mommy left because she loved him." He sighs again.

"I hope I'll be there when you tell him." I say. "Maybe he'll have a mommy then."

He laughs. "Maybe so Esme."


	7. Of Mothers and Exes

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I had writers block that you wouldn't believe. So….. Yeah**

I was over at the Cullen's and Edward look up at Carlisle and said, "What happened to my Mommy?"

Carlisle didn't know what to say. "Why do you ask?" Carlisle replied and Edward shrugged. Carlisle looked at me with a pleading look. I can tell he doesn't want to answer. I smile at Carlisle to tell him that I'm here to help.

"Well, what do you want to know?"Carlisle asks. "Why didn't I have a Mommy before?" Edward asks. I don't know why he said "before." "Edward, honey, Mommy left because Mommy didn't think she would be able to take care of you. She knew that I could. Mommy loved you. I promise Mommy loved you." Carlisle says. "Is Ms. Platt my Mommy now?" Edward asks. Carlisle lifts Edward up off the floor. Edward lays his head on Carlisle's shoulder. "I think you should ask her?" He says. Edward looks at me. "If you would like that, I would be honored." I say. Edward nods and yawns. "Time for bed little man." Carlisle mutters and kisses Edwards forehead. "Mommy come tuck me in." He says.

Carlisle leans down to kiss Edward and I do the same. I pull up the covers and Carlisle turns off the light. I close the door quietly and Carlisle and I go downstairs. "You're a good mom." Carlisle says. I smile and shrug. "I like kids." I reply "I'm a teacher." He laughs. "I have to get going, I'll see you later." I say. He walks me to my car and gives me a goodnight kiss. On the drive home I reply the night's events. I smile involuntarily. Maybe I should call Charles and thank him for cheating. If he didn't cheat I wouldn't have moved and met the actual love of my life.

When I get home I check the phone and listen to the message. It's a voice I never expected to hear.

"Esme, it's me. Charles. I miss you. I'm so sorry about…. what happened before you left. I didn't mean for that to happen. I wasn't thinking. Please, please forgive me. I still love you. Please call me when you get this." I finish listening to the message and delete it. "No Charles." I mutter.


End file.
